Eve of All Power
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: A biography about Robin Sena's life. Starting from the very beginning, and ending with a shocker.If you haven't seen the whole serise, don't read Please R
1. Prolog

Eve of All Power

She was once one of the stong ones. The one who had the slight advantage. They used to be on her side, or was she on thier's? They worked side-by-side. Day-by-day. They used guns and she used her special ability to create and control fire. He was once her partner. Her guardian. The one she went to when she needed assiastance. She was never perfect in his dark eyes. Though she tried to be. That man of darkness, from head to toe. Her heart used to freeze and cheeks blush whenever he called her name. Be it repremand. Be it a mission. Be it in her dreams. But that was then. Now when she hears his voice, she runs. That once comforting dark man is now the enemy. She can't use her special ability or else their guns may take her life. She is no longer strong. They have the advantage. They once were all her friends. Now they seek to kill her. Day-by-day. Dawn-to-dusk. She runs. From them. From him. From her life. She was once the hunter, but now she is the hunted. Her name is Robin Sena. Witch of fire. And this, is her story...

a/n: I shall be changing dates and ages to fit more better into my story's plot line. Hey, not every fanfiction is perfect you know. 


	2. Beginning

Beginning

"Hope. Your daughter Maria named her Hope. Are you not happy with that name father?" A young slender nun questioned the older preist next to her. The nun was holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She was awake, but quiet and very beautiful. Short golden-blong hair lay messily atop her head and bright emerald green eyes blinked up at the nun and preist. "Sister Mary-Elizabeth, you don't understand, this child, 'Hope' as you will, was not created by God's will. Only by a scientist's will. He used one of his trusted science partener's wife, Maria my daughter, as his experiment host. Now the experiment has come to an end. Where is Solomon? Where is my son-in-law? No where. But where is my daughter Maria? Lying on a slab downstairs in the hospital morge." The priest took a breath, made the sign of the cross then continued to write on the pink paper on the clipboard. The baby was born only a day ago and her mother had died only five minutes after the first time holding the baby. The priest signed the baby out only an hour ago and now it was his responsablility to name it and take care of it. "But father please be reasonable, do you not wish to respect your daughters final wishes?" The nun continued to pled. "My daugter's final wishes for her child to be protected from her husband and Solomon. I intend to do so as long as I can." The priest finished writting and handed the nurse the clipboard.  
"Father's name sir?" The cranky old nurse behind the window asked. "None. The child has no father." The priest spoke clamly, even though he was very aggrivated. "Well, how are you related to the child and will you be the child's soal care giver?" The nurse asked. The priest thought long and hard. "Yes, I will be the child's caregiver. I am her...her grandfather." The preist smiled with some pride. "Sign here." The nurse pointed to the 'father' line which was changed to 'grandfather'. The priest signed. "Girl. Born June 6, 2066. Weight 6lbs 13oz. Length 16 inches. Name... Robin Sena." The nurse read off the birth cirtificate then signed to authorize it and stamped it. She handed it to the priest and the priest and nun left with the baby.  
"Think it wise father to mention Solomon and the experiment in the middle of the hospital delievery waiting room?" The nun questioned as they got into a cab and drove off. "No one knows of the name Solomon. Solomon is gone. He fled and hasn't been heard from since Maria got pregnate. Probably became very scared when the experiment acculy began working. He probably took my son-in-law with him. Good ridens." The priest smiled down at the baby as the taxi drove on. At the next light, the taxi stoped to let a boy, his brother and their mother cross the street. The woman looked a little stressed out. She was pulling along behind her the older of the two boys who had short brown hair and was complaining about not getting another icecream since he droped his. The younger of the two looked very content,he had long black hair, and was enjoying his icecream cone. "Let's go Nagira! I don't have all day. Just wait until your father hears how you've been acting today! Why don't you try to be more like your little brother. At lest Amon behaves!" The mother was losing her patience. "He's not my brother. He's only my...my...my half brother!" Nagira yelled as the taxi cab was finally able to drive past.  
The taxi cab drove the nun, priest and baby to an airport where they took the first flight they could get to Italy. "Father? What will we tell the child when she gets older? I mean, when she goes to school she'll want to know why she doesn't have any parents." The nun asked. "We'll tell her the truth. Any how, school may not be an option. We may have to home school her. All depending on how she reacts with powers. Remember Solomon implanted some kind of craft into her and my daughter was also a witch. Robin may carry the witch gene. We have to watch her carefuly and monitor closely." The priest sat back and enjoyed the rest of his flight. The nun looked back down at the baby and noticed a blasck sting tucked into the blacnket. She pulled it out, and reveled a necklace. A small flame burned inside it. "I wonder what this is?" 


	3. The Early Days

Early Days

"Robin and Batman Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!..." A group of boys tunted Robin as she and her friends walked home from school. Robin, now seven years old, had recieved her power at an early age of 3 and was tought how to control it by kindergarden. Her two best friends Katherin, or Kat for short, and Valarie, or Val for short, knew about her powers and all three were sworn into a best friend secret club last year on Robin's sixth birthday. The girl with red pigtails, know as Kat, turned around to face the boys. Her big blue eyes glittered in the sunlight as she stuck out her toung and teasted the boys back. Val, who had brown eyes and short black hair, opened her mouth and stuck one finger in as though she was gagging on the sher sight of the boys. Robin giggled and spun around, her long golden-brown hair blowing in the breeze. "Hey Mikey! He likes it! Hey Mikey!" Robin yelled over to the leader of the boys group. The was a little taller then Robin and the girls, and he had short blong hair and green eyes. "Don't call me Mikey!" Mike and his gang of boys started to chase Robin and her girls as the girls started to scream and run away.  
"Robin, Valarie, and Katherin! What in heaven's name have you three been doing now? Your completely covered in mud AND your dressed are torn." Sister Mary-Elizabeth scolleded the girls as they washed up in the kitchin at Robin's house. Robin lived with sister Mary-Elizabeth and her grandfather Father Julliano up at the church's house. She was raised hightly christian and was suppost to behave. But like all little girls, she never listened. "Do I have to and get father...?" The girls all straightened up and turned to face sister. "No no..."They all started at once. "It was Mikey and his boys again. They were taugnting us and we...we"  
"Taugnted them back." Julliano entered the room. Robin smiled. "Hi grandfather." She dug into back dress pocket and pulled out a note from Kat's mom. "Kat's mom said it was allright for Kat to sleepover this weekend. Val's mom signed it too so can they please...?" Robin and the other girls began to beg in a cute childish way. Julliano smiled. "Alright. but only if you behave until then!" He yelled after the giggling girls who had all just run up to Robin's room to prepair. "Robin! You forgot your necklace down hear next to the sink! Please come pick it up!"

Five Years Later

A tweleve year old Val and Robin just stared at Kat. "Robin are you really gonna ask Mikey to be our friend?" Kat asked. "Yup. Grandfather says we need to treat everyone equal." Robin smiled and straightened her pants. Val smiled. "You go girl!" She walked slowly over to Mike and tapped him on the shoulder. Mike was sitting alone on the swing. All his friends abandoned him when he got big round glasses. He was sitting on the swing playing a game on his labtop. "Hey Mikey...I mean Mike." Robin sat on the swing next to him. "You here to tease me too?" He asked coldly. "No, I'm hear to ask...if um... um.. if you wanted to come join Val, Kat and I on a little trip? We're going up to Rome to enter the singing contest. Well, acculy I'm entering and they are just taggin along, but you can enter if you'ld like, or you can just come along and keep us company and maybe help calm me down when I lose." Robin smiled. "You mean it?" Mike smiled. "Sure I'll come. Oh, and it's cool to call me Mikey, I was just always being a brat when we were younger." Robin smiled and waved her friends over. "When do we leave Robbie?" Val asked. "In one hour. So lets go!" Robin handed Mike her cell phone and he called his parents telling them where he was headed.  
Up in Rome, Robin entered the compitition. She felt more confident since Mike came and downloaded the music and the lyrics to the song she was going to sing on his laptop. In the compitition, Robin sang "Standing Outside The Fire" by Garth Brooks and blew the rest of the compition away. She was an instant winner! She was immediatly signed to a contract and recording record deal. Within a year, Robin's busy schooltime schedual was booked with recording dates and concerts. As long as she promised to keep her school work and singing carree both in good heath, her grandfather said she was allowed to tour around Italy during the summer months. 


	4. The Last Concert

The Last Concert

Six years later, Robin was still singing strong. She was out of high school with high honors and was making her grandfather proud of all the community and charity work she was doing. But on her eighteenth birthday, Robin's ride on cloud nine was suddenly haulted. "I'm going where! When! How long!" Robin jumped up and leaned on the small table which was littered with birthday cake and dirty cups and plates. "Your going to Japan. Solomon headquarters had been informing me over the past two years that you would make a very valuable employee at their hunter base called STN-J." Julliano informed Robin. "I thought I was hiding from Solomon!" Robin yelled again. Her main reason for yelling was that Val, Kat and Mikey were all eves-droping in the other room. "Yes my child, but after some talking, he's changed his ways. He's made up for all his bad doings and had repented his sins. He is giving you a chance to go to Japan, the place you were born. Maybe you can sing there on days off." Julliano smiled.  
"I don't want her to leave!" Kat ran into the room and clung to Robin. "Me neither!" Val followed suit. The three girls looked twoards the back room and soon Mike emerged and huged all three. "I guess me neither, considering I missed half the conversation, I'll just go with the flow." Mike said through bites of cake.  
"She's going! I'm sorry Robin. It's for your own good." Julliano left the room.  
About a week later, Robin was planning her farewell concert. "Lots, of lights! fireworks at the end must have fire works!" Val and Kat scribbled instuctions on their whiteboard in Robin's living room. "And lots of refreshments!" Mikey smiled as he chomped down on another donut. "Your always hungry yet never gain a pound!" Robin giggled." Robin brushed white powered off her pink mini skirt and stood up. "I want it to be the best"  
Upstairs in Robin's room, they all plained Robin's trip away. "Go as a totaly freaked out hooker. Then they are bound to send you home!" Val suggested. "Oh yeah, her grandfather would love that." Mikey commented. "How about shy..." Kat pulled out her sketch pad and drew out another outfit design. Kat was an aspirering clothes designer and always created Robin's concert outfits. "Here." Kat held up her book which had multiple sketched of different angles of the same thing. It was a long black dress, gothic like, that puffed out slightly at the bottom. It had a black jumper over it and long sleaves. White lace trimed the collar and cuffs. Robin played with her necklace, "I love it!" she exclaimed. Val moved in on Robin's hair for she was Robin's stlyist. "And weird hair like this!" Val arranged Robin's hair with red ribbons to look like handle bars on the side of her head. "Cool!" Robin smiled.  
Within a couple days, the dress was done. Robin stood with her eyes closed in her bedroom mirror. Mikey, Val and Kat stood around. Robin opened her eyes and looked at her reflection. Her hair was up, her dress was on and she fit the perfect image of a shy forginer. "One more thing." Mikey pulled out a long dark violet trench coat from behind him. "Good luck present from all of us." Robin put it on. "Awsome guys, thanks"  
Robin hung the dress up with the ribbons and coat and went outside to join her friends. "Robin, did your grandfather ever say why you had to leave?" Kat asked as she leaned on Mikey's shoulders. "No, just that it was for my own good." Robin replyied with much dismay. "Your own good would be to stay here where we can protect you. I don't know. I really don't trust this Solomon guy. Forcing you into a whole new country and making you work with strangers." Val stated as she layed back on the grassy hillside. "Come on guys, we have a concert to plan. We can't glot on the fact Robin is leaving or we may as well start crying again." Kat jumped up and ran down the grassy hill, soon followed by the others.  
Later that day Robin, Kat, Val and Mikey were all working around the stage set up in Robin's backyard. "Okay, so the final concert will be called 'Farewell Robbie Ro, Come Back Soon'." Kat read off her list of notes. "There will also be lots of fireworks at the end of the final song 'Your Song' and at the beginning, there will be a flashy light show to announce your arrival." Kat checked things off and jotted things down. Mikey sat on his laptop and worked out the special technical stuff on the fireworks show and the lights show. "Fireworks. Check. Lightshow. Check." Mikey read aloud off his screen. "Final preformance look? Check on the outfit. Check on the hair. and check on the make-up." Val yelled from behind the stage curtain. "Star of the show? Check!" Robin said as she came out onto stage and threw her arms into the air, and did a little spin. "Well we figured as much. Whats a concert without the star?" Kat smiled.  
"Very good work kids. This concert will be spectacular." Sister Mary-Elizabeth said as she walked down the hill twoards the stage. "Thanks you sister." They all exclaimed. "Robin are you packed and ready to go to Japan?" Sister asked. "Yes sister. My bag is already in the limo. After the concert, I'll sign some autographs, wave goodbye then cry some more with my friends and then jump on the plane." Robin lied as she jumped off the stage and stood with her arms around Val's and Kat's neck. "Just making sure." Sister smiled and headed back up the hill. "Robin, what are we going to charge for this concert?" Mikey asked. "Well, since it is my goodbye concert and Itallian money is no good in Japan, I don't think, I believe It'll be free." Robin smiled. "Your call." mikey said as he began sending e-mails to TV stations, radio stations and newspaer/magazine stations across Italy. "Okay, e-mails are out." Mikey exclaimed as he started to log off. "Mikey did you send an e-mail to robin's fan club, the little girls from our old middle school?" Kat asked as she picked up a few stray papers off the ground. "Yup." He exclaimed. "Then we are all set. Now all we have to do is wait for the date." Robin said as they all shut down the stage lights and headed up to Robin's house.

Two Days Later - Concert Night

"One hour until show time!" A man yelled from the front door. Robin was upstairs in her room getting dressed and ready for her final preformance. "Okay, thanks." Robin yelled back. Kat and Val had headed down to the stage only minutes ago to check on the progress of things and Mikey was working out a few last minute bugs in the technical stuff. Robin slid on her brand new purple mini skirt and matching top with the flare sleves. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "This is the last time I'll be wearing anything like this." She thought to herself as she spun around infront of her full length mirror. She put her hand on her open middrift and looked down. "Why am i doing this. This is my life here, in Italy. Not over there in Japan doing who knows what." robin frowned but quickly relized she couldn't cry due to the make-up. "Val did a great gob on your hair tonight. And you look simply beautiful in Kat's latest design." Julliano said from the doorway. "Grandfather! You startled me. Oh, thank you." Robin eclaimed as she bowed her head. "Careful child, you don't want to ruin your hair. What are thouse anyways? Handelbars?" Julliano raised one eyebrow. "It's okay grandfather, Val taught me how to set my own hair like this." Robin smiled. She checked her watch and gasped. Oh my graces, I need to hurry!" Robin slipped on her shoes and started for her dor, but Julliano stoped her. "Grandfather, I must hurry, I don't want to be late for my farewell concert." Robin exlaimed as she grabbed her purple platforms off her bed. "My child, I'm afraid there will be no farewell concert tonight." Julliano looked into Robin's eyes. Robin looked out her bedroom window and saw the lightshow already starting and all the people who had come were starting to cheer her name. "But grandfather..." Robin started. "My dear child, please change into whatever you plan to wear to Japan. I'll explain soon." Julliano exited Robin's room and closed the door on his way out.  
Tears filled up in Robin's eyes as she droped her shoes. She knew she had to obay, even though what she really wanted to do was sneak out her window and start her concert. "Why...?" Robin muttered through tears as she undressed and opened her closet door. There were three identical black dresses. The same dresses Kat had drawn out only days ago. robin ment to pack, but she figured she'll do it after the concert. She didn't want to cry infront of her friends. Robin packed two of the dresses in a very small black bag, along with eight extra pre-cut red ribbons. She packed her basic hygene things and some underclothes, then, put on the third dress. She put her black shoes on and looked in the mirror. Her hair was down and her rosy pink checks were tear stained. She looked horible right now. She felt horrible. She wiped her eyes and did her best to put her hair up. A knock was heard on her door. "Let's go Robin, it's time to go." Julliano's voice was heard. "Yes father..." Robin replied. She was angry and Julliano could tell. She only called him 'father' when she was upset at him. Robin grabbed her small bag and started twoards the door. She turned once more twoards the window.  
She put down her bag and walked over to the window. She closed it and the curtain. "Goodbye my friends. Goodbye my fans. Goodbye." Robin said through tears. She opened her jewlery box next to the window and pulled out her mother's necklace. "I never noticed before, but there's a flame burning inside." She said to herself. She put it on, picked up her bag and left.  
Within and hour, Robin was on a first-class flight to Japan, alone. No goodbye tears to share with friends. No farewell concert to share with fans. No one. She cried silently to herself most of the way, until she managed to cry herself to sleep. When the palne landed, a stewardest awoke robin and welcomed her to Japan. Robin exited the plane and was greated by a bald man. "My name is Chief Kosaka. You must be Robin Sena, the new recruit from Italy." The man said with a kind smile. Robin nodded. She knew Japanese and understoof what he said, she just didn't care to talk. Robin looked back at the plane as passangeres boarded it and it got ready to go back to Italy. How she wanted so badly to be on that plane again. Going home to her friends and fans. Or better yet, she would love to wake up right now and this all to be a dream. But it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare, and she was living in it. Kosaka noticed robin was looking at the plane. "Don't worry, I'll grab your luggage..." He started. "I don't have any." robin said as she lifted up the small bag which she carried on the plane. "Oh." He replied. "Well then, come on the cars waiting and the boss man wants to see you today." He started to lead Robin to the car. "Solomon, is he the boss man?" robin asked curiosly. "No, your direct boss man is Zaizen. Takuma Zaizen. Head of the STN-J." Kosaka seemed to cring at the sound of the name but none the less, he continued to show Robin the way to the car. 


	5. Replacement

Replacement

"Zaizen sir?" A small man apporched a small room inside an een smaller office. "What is it now Hattori?" An old man with grey hair looked up from his computer. "Well sir, the replacement is here." Hattori stated. The man by the name of Zaizen leaned back in his chair. A smile grazed his face slightly. "WITCH!" Was heard from the main froom of the office. "Hattori, see to it that the replacement is introduced to her partner ASAP. i want her to get some first hand experiance today." Zaizen smiled. "Yess sir, but who is her partner?" Hattori asked as a rush of people ran by the room door. "Amon! come here!" Zaizen called loudly as a young man in his early 20's, dreassed all in black with messy black hair steped into the room. "Yess sir?" Amon spoke. "Hattori here is going to show you to your new partner. She will be Kate's replacement. Is that understood. I can't go around having my hunters killed becuase tey are working alone. Understood?" Zaizen seemed to glare at amon. "Yes sir." Amon replied. "God, Hattori, see to it that Amon is introduced to his partnet and amon, she'll be joining you on this misson." Zaizen spun his chair around and he faced the window. "Yes sir." Both Hattori and amon said as they left the room. On the way out the door, Amon turned and looked at a blond boy sitting at a computer. "Give me as much information on this new one as possible." Amon said coldly as she followed Hattori out the door. "I'm on it Amon!" The boy replied as he threw a donut into his mouth and began typing away.  
Downstairs, Kosaka was taking to Robin and telling her the best place to get coffee - or in Robin's case - esspresso. "It's right across the street. The owner's name is Master Hary. Everyone who works here goes there. It's a very small diner. Very personal one-on-one service." Kosaka smiled. Robin smiled back. She had quickly picked up a liking for Kosaka. He was very sweet and kind to her right from the start. "Kosaka? What exactly is my job here at STN-J?" Robin asked curosly. "Well, your a hunter. They all all. Well, except for Lee who is the computer technical personal." Kosaka said, then took a swig of coffee. "What exactly do we 'hunt'?" Robin cocked her head slightly to the left. "Well... witches," Kosaka started, but when he noticed the look on Robin's face, he explained. "Only bad ones. Well not bad per say. Just the ones whoes powers are out of control and are a danger to the public. It's totaly leagal operations. We are, I guess you could say, part of the government. Only, we are our own branch of government, powered by Solomon's rule." Kosaka put down his cup and smiled. Robin's look of mixed emotion caued Kosaka to cut his little lesson short and dirrect her to a new teacher. "Don't worry. I'm sure Zaizen will be able to explain things more clearly to you. He'll explain all the tactics, weapons, protection and all that technial stuff." Robin smiled. "Not to be rude or anything, but you look very young to be joing the STN-J hunters team." Kosaka comented. "Oh, I'm only eighteen. I was recruted by Solomon himself. He knows my granffath, Father Julliano from Italy." Robin smiled and played with her necklace which hung low on her chest. "Wow! Still a child. Your the youngest to walk through these doors and be given the title hunter,.. Robin-chan." Kosaka smiled and so did Robin. She liked her new nickname. Her old nickname, Robbie Ro, brought up too many memories of home.  
"Kosaka! Where is he?" Amon's voice could be heard from the stairwell. "SHE is in here Amon, I take it your her partner?" Kosaka asked as Amon came out of the stairway into view, soon followed by an out of breath Hattori. "Learn to walk faster Hattori." Amon growed as Hattori walked passed Amon and over to Robin, who he just met only minutes ago. "Amon. Robin. Robin. Amon." Hattori said between breaths as he pointed to Amon, then Robin, then back to Amon. Robin just stared at Hattori for a moment wondering if he was going to be alright. Hattori must have felt her concerned stare and he smiled and said "I'm alright, just alittle winded," and he tryed a smile. A motocycle and a couple cars peeled out infront of the building as Robin was being introduced to her partner. "Well, there goes Sakaki, Dojima and Karasuma. To think, dojima was on time today." Kosaka said with a small smile as Amon glared at him from the corner of his bark eyes. "Fine! Lets go. Your comming with me. Zaizen's orders." Amon pointed at Robin and her headed to the door, pulling his keys out of his long black trench coat pocket. "Now? Amon she just got here." Kosaka pleded. "Not my choice. Take it out with Zaizen. Let's go Robin!" Amon unlocked his black Toyota and started the engine. "Just leave your bag here, I'll keep it behind the desk. Good luck. You'll need it." Kosaka tried to smile for Robin's sake. "It was nice meeting you." Hattori said, still out of breath. "Lets go!" Amon's voice was heard from outside as Robin dashed out the door and into Amon's car.  
The ride the hunt was long. Robin stayed quiet. Usually she was the one to start conversations, or at lest introduce herself to people, but there was something about Amon that made her keep quiet. "Hey." Amon started seven minutes into the drive. His eyes never once left the road, both hands were always on the wheel, and lips bearly moving. "Don't know what Chief Kosaka said, but this is what we at the STN-J call a hunt. We work as a team. We find the witch, tell the others, then take the witch down. We can't risk any mistaks. This is a kill or be killed job. We fight using guns that have a special bullet called Orbo. Orbo is also used as a pendent to protect us should a witch try to use its powers on us. Zaizen will get into that when we return." Amon shis car go faster until the motorcycle and two other cars were in sight. Robin sat very still, she bit her lip and kept her hands folded in her lap, not once looking over at him. "Zaizen is the head of our STN-J branch. He gives the orders, and you obay. On the feild, and whenever it comes to hunts, you'll be obaying me. If you have anything to say, better make it quick, we're almost there." Amon finished as he took a very sharp 90 degree right hand turn. Only a few miles up, the motorcycle and two cars could be seen pulling over to the side of the road in front of an old building and the passangers were all getting out. "Um...I don't think I'll be needing a gun or orbo pendent for protection..." Robin took her chances with fate and finally said something. Amon stopped his car right behind the motorcycle and started to get out.  
"What do you mean, you wont need them. We all need them." Amon said coldly as he pulld out his gun and headed for the others who were waiing the the outside building wall. "Like I said, I don't believe I'll need them, I have, I guess you could say, my own form of protetion and 'fire power'." Robin said with a slight smirk. Amon just glared at her as a voice started talking in the four hunter's ear pieces. "Michael repeat that, once more. I didn't catch it the first time." A blond girl said as she leaned on the wall and looked at her nails. "I SAID... HER NAME IS ROBIN SENA AND SHE IS A CRAFT USER WHO CAN CONTROL AND CREATE FIRE! SHE IS ONLY EIGHTEEN YEARS OLD WHICH MEANS SHE IS UNEXPERIENCED!" The voice yelled again. This time, Robin could make out the words. The four turned to look at her, causing her cheaks to blush. "Great, the replacement is a rookie." A boy with short messy brown hair stated as he lowered his gun and leaned against the wall next to the blonde girl. "Not just any rookie, a rookie who is still a child and can play with fire on her own free will." A woman with short dark brown hair stated. Robin felt really low. She really wanted to go home right then and there. At first, she thought Amon was being mean, but when she met the others, she just wanted to cry, which would probably stop them from calling her a child, but call her a baby.  
"Zaizen orders her to tag along. She's Kate's replacement." Amon pipe in, which didn't help Robin's situation. "I take it that means your stuck with her?" The brown haired boy asked. "Good luck Amon, that means your gonna be in charge of all the training and stuff like that...I guess." The blonde girl stated. Robin felt three inches tall. She was standing right there and they continued to harass her. How much she wished Kat, Val and Mikey were there.  
"Lets go, we have a witch to hunt!" Amon said as he pointed the others to head in first, it was his responsibility to watch the 'rookie'. "Why do we have to hunt the witches?" Robin asked quietly to Amon. "Because all witches must die." Was the only response she got from him. Then, they all entered the building, which was an old warehouse full of boxes and some sand on the floor.  
"Stick close, you'll be safer and less likey to be kiled." Amon spoke coldly as he raised his gun and entered the building. They all ran into the building. The boy with brown hair entered first and steped into the sand spred on the floor. Robin watched as the others followed suit, only no one else steped in the sand. As Amon ran ahead, Robin stoped to investigat the sand. There on the floor was a circle of sand with wicca patterns drawn. Robin steped around it and continued. "If only they knew what this 'rookie's' knowledge was." She thought to herself then ran after Amon. 


	6. Roommate

Roommate

"For a top hunter..." Zaizen's voice could be heard as the door opened then closed. "...unbleaveable how simply this misson..." Everyone listened in from their posts at STN-J base, or Raven's Flat as they called it. During Robin's first misson, she thought she could trap the witch by using her power, but the only thing she did was aid the witch in getting away. She ended up trapping her teammates and put a large gap between the hunters and their prey. At the moment, Amon was getting the worst of Zaizen's temper, as Robin soon found out, always happens when a misson goes wrong.  
Everyone jumped as the door slamed open and Amon exited Zaizen's office. Although his face expression had not changed, everyone, even Robin, could tell Amon was very pissed. "Robin," Zaizen, now calmed, called from his office as the door slowly began to close. "Please come here so I..." The door closed cutting Zaizen's voice of. Robin took in a deep breath. That was almost exactly how Zaizen called Amon into his office. As Robin walked over to the door, the hunter's eyes followed her every move. "You think he'll yell at her?" One asked. "Nah, she's too new." Another replyed. "Where is he?" Amon demanded as he pointed to one of the computers, just as Robin entered Zaizen's office. "Please close the door, Robin." Zaizen spoke politly to his new hunter. "Have a seat." He smiled.  
Robin closed the door and then sat down in the rickety old brown chair which sat directly across from Zaizen's old wooden desk. Zaizen, a man of his late 50's if not older, sat with his back to Robin, facing the large window. He had greying hair and his ahnds had very small lines which also showed his age. As he turned around, there were also a few lines on his face. His voice wasn't the kind one would expect from their boss. It wasn't mean nor was it plesant.  
"Now lets see here...Robin is it? Robin Sena?" Zaizen opened a minila folder which lay on his desk and thumbed through the papers. Papercliped on the inside cover of the folder was a back and white photograph of Robin, one that seemed to be taken recently at one of her concerts over in Italy. Robin stared at the photograph, the angle wasn't one that would suggest the photographer was in the audeance. It almost looked as if the photograph was taken from a high point, like a building top, but since she never preformed near buildings, maybe it was taken from a tree or an airplane. "Now," Zaizen's voice sudenly broke the silence. "It says here you were born in Japan, both parents are..." Robin inturupted him, "I have only one parent. A mother. That is all. No father." Robin looked straight in to Zaizen's eyes. "Yes, yes of coarse. I'll just jot that down... okay." Zaizen crossed things out and added things in to Robin's file. "So you were born in Japan, your 'mother' is Japanese and you were raised in Italy by your Grandfather, Father Julliano. It also says, you gained your crafting power at an early age of 3, and had complete control by 5. Thats quite impressive." Zaizen looked up from the file. Robin smiled and thanked him for the complement. "It also says here that you are not oly talented in your crafting, but also in school and preforming as well." Robin blushed slightly as Zaizen read her talentes back to her. "Yes, but I would prefer to keep them to myself, if you don't mind." Robin asked and looked down into her lap. "Of corse." Zaizen looked back down at the file and made a few more marks. "Now, according to Amon, you spoke earlier to him that you don't believe you need the orbo gun or orbo protection pendent? Is this true?" Zaizen looked up at Robin as he pulled out a form from one of his desk drawers. "Yes. I don't feel quite right using a gun to hunt people and I feel as though I can protect myself using my own special ability." Robin replyed. "Yes. Okay." Zaizen made some checks on the form and had Robin inital next to them proving that she did not want the orbo.  
"Now, I'm sure Amon has already informed you, he is your partner. He will be in charge of you on and off missions. You will report directly to him and anything he feels is important, whe will report to me. Now, as for your work schedual. You you have your own transportation?" Zaizen asked. "No, sir i do not." Robin replied. "Okay, do you have a place to stay?" Zaizen asked. "No sir." robin replied. "Okay, strike two. Do you know what your job is here at the STN-J?" Zaizen tried once more. "Robin thought for a moment. "Well sir, not really. Amon and Mr. Kosaka only explained it alittle to me." She answered. "Well, your job here at the STN-J is to hunt dangerous witches. We are funded by the governmental section Solomon Headquarters which is under the comand of Solomon. We do not nesseseraly 'kill' the witches unless that advasive action is needed due to failure of all other options. The witches are usualy captured and sent to Solomon Hedquarter's section called 'Factory' where they are studied by hightly procalimed doctors to see why the witch went haywire and what the main cause was and is there a way we can prevent this from happeneing again in the future." Zaizen turned his chair around away from Robin and faced the window. "And thats your job description in a nut shell. Any questions can be brought to my attention now, or to Amon later. I will have you fitted with a speicaly designed STN-J headset and cell phone communicator by the end of today. As for transportation and living quarters, I'll get back to you. right now, let me introduce you to your new co-workers." Zaizen got up from his chair and headed for the door. He opened it and called forth all the hunters to meet him in the breifing room for a quick meeting.  
As he left the room, Robin stuck her hands in her trench coat pockets and started to follow. In her left pocket, she felt a pice of paper. She stoped walking and removed it. There was an 5x7 color photograph of her and her three friends with their arms around eachother's shoulders. On the back was a small note.  
'Robin, Good luck in Japan. Keep in touch. We'll be thinking of you always. Remember when things get to rough out there, you've always got a place to come running home to. Your friends forever, Kat, Val, and Mikey'  
Robin put the photograph back in her pocket and fought back tears as she followed the people into the breifing room. "Hunters,...and Michael." Zaizen said as the four hunters looked over at Zaizen from thier chairs around the black oval table, and one kid slightly raised his hand up from his spot at the very end. In the center of the table was a large triangualar screen that streched from one end of the table to the other. At each end, was another, smaller screen. In front of each chair were keyboards. "Ahem...Michael, scan for hunts in a moment please. Oh, Robin you can take that seat, right there." Zaizen said as the boy at the end stoped typing and Robin sat down in the black chair across the table from Amon. Amon shot Robin glare so cold it sent chilld up her spin. "Anyways, today's mission did not go as well as planed but according to SHQ, the backup team was able to catch the witch while he was retreating to his hideout." Zaizen stoped while a couple of the hunters complained about how the backup team has been getting too much credit lately. "Silence please. Thats not why I called you in here. I called you in here to announce, as most of you already know, we have a new member on out team. Her name is Robin Sena and he has come to us from Italy. solomon had personaly hightly requested her and so she shall be Kate's replacement. She much as you don't wish to replace Kate, it must be done. Yes Kate's death is a tragidy, but we all must move on. So that being said, Amon, you shall be working with robin. I expect you to assist her in understanding her role as an STN-J hunter and to train herso she may pass regualtion tests." Zaizen paused once more as the other three hunters also shot robin a cold glare, only thankfuly, not as cold as Amon's. "Now, hunters...and Michael. I expect you to treat Robin with as much respect as you would any member of this team, as I'm sure she will do the same to you. Now, Robin, you've already met Amon," Zaizen aved his hand in Amon's dirrection. "Next to him is Miho Karasuma, then next to her is Yurika Dojima." Zaizen's hand floped at each name. "Next to you, is Haruto Sakaki and at the end is our computer man, Michael Lee." Robin turned to face Micheal, the only one she hasn't met, and froze when he saw his face. He looked identical to her best friends Mikey. The only differnce was that Michael Lee's glasses frames were black and a little thinker then Mikey's. "Now that we have all been aquantied, back to work." Zaizen ordered as he left the room. "Amon, my office, I need to speek with you again"  
Amon followed Zaizen as the others crowded around Robin.  
"Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Miho Karasuma. I'm the other headhunter, along with Amon." The woman with short brown hair introduced herself and smiled. She was dressed for success, and looked like she was going to a high profile buisness meeting not out chasing witches. She wore a dusty rose colored skirted suit set with black short heeled shoes. "I'm Haruto Sakaki. I was the youngest hunter, well until you came,... probie." The boy with messy brown hair said as he shook Robin's hand and smiled. Robin figured he was the one that drove the motocycle from the jeans with the riped knee and the Yamaha denim jacket. "And I'm Yurika Dojima, fashion extrodinar!" The blonde girl said with a very hyper tone and she shook Robin's hand quite briskly. She was deffinetly the fashion type, but with a laided back flare, from her denim jeans to her designer blue over coat and silk tanktop. "And late extrodinar." Sakaki added in. Dojima stuck out her toung and followed Karasuma and Sakaki out of the room. Robin smiled at the three. They seemed to be about 4-5 years older then her, as did Amon. "I'm Micheal Lee, I usually just sit on the computer and dig up the information Zaizen or the hunters need." He walked right by Robin and left the room. He looked to be about Robin's age, only a year older at the most. Everything about him reminded her about Mikey, the way he loved computers and technology and the look, the only major difference was the personality.  
Robin got up and hwas heading back into the main office room when Amon appered in front of her. "I'll be your transportation during hunts and in severe weather until you can arrange otherwise and aprove it by Zaizen. At the end of today, find me and I'll bring you to the house you'll be staying at." Amon turned and walked away. Robin gulped and then entered the main room. The rest of the day went by quickly and soon it was 7pm and everyone was leaving. "Robin, please come here." Zaizen called for Robin. In his office, robin was handed a semi large cell phone and a headset. "This is your offical STN-J communicator. When we need you, we'll call. When you need us, call either Amon or the office depending on the curcumstance." Robin thanks him and left the room. "Robin. Let's go." Amon's voice was heard from the exit door. Robin stood back up, grabed her coat off the chair she was siting on and followed him down to his car. "G'night Amon. G'night Robin-chan. Oh, don't forget your bag." Kosaka carried Robin's bag out to the car and Amon drove off.  
"Her name is Touko Masaki. She lives alone in a small apartment and has been looking for someone to split the rent with. "Amon spoke coldly as he drove down the street, his headlights cutting into the night. "She knows about the STN-J but does not aprove conversations revolving around it, so talking about your work day isn't a topic she'll be pleased about. She works days and usually parties nights, so you'll end up taking care of yourself which I'm guessing you can do considering your age." Amon turned the corner and slowed his speed down a bit. He shut his headlights off and parked his car against the curb in front of a large apartment building whose entranceway was brightly lit up. A doorman exited the building and held the door open. Amon shut his car off. "Let me see the phone." Amon put his hand out and Robin handed him her STN-J phone. He tunred it on and pushed a bunch of buttons then entered some numbers and names, and handed it back to her. "Always leave the phone on. It has a very long battary life. I just entered Raven flat's office number, Chief Kosaka's office number and my cell number. These numbers are for STN-J buisness only or an emergancy. You are allowed to use the phone as a regualr cell phone, put when a STN-J number tries to reach you, your conversation will be cut off. I'm sure you can fugure out how to ad numbers on your own." Amon unbuckled and got out of his car. Robin did the same and went to the back of the car where Amon unlocked his trunkc and handed Robin her bag. The doorman aproched and amon told him what apartment. "Ah, Miss Masaki. I'll take your bag Ma'am." The doorman took robin's bag and started twoards the appartment. Amon slamed his trunck closed and headed back twoards his car door. "I'm sorry Amon if my mistake today got you in trouble with Mr Zaizen." Robin bowed herhead and Amon hesitated. "Just learn from your mistakes, tomorrow, you start your taining so this don't happen again." Amon said and opened his door. Robin hesitated, but soon followed the doorman. "Thank you for the ride." Robin entered the building behind the doorman and followed him to the elevator.  
Amon stood outside his car, oor open and key alarm dinging in the background. He looked up twoards the appartment windows. There on the very top floor, floor 7, stood a slender silouet of a girl on a balcony looking down at him. The girl moved her arm slightly in a small waving motion then headed back inside the building. Amon looked up for a moment more, then got into his car and drove off. 


	7. Espresso

Espresso

A quiet buzzing noise awoke Robin the next morning. She rolled around under her black covers then poped her head out and pulled the convers up to her neck. Her hair was down and her eyes half open. She reached foward and grabed her phone off the night stand next to her bed. She pushed the talk button and before she could put it up to her ear a screen flashed on and Micheal Lee's face flashed on it. "Robin? G'Morning. we need you in work. Lets see its...5:15am, be here in 20 minutes. You remember how to get here? Amon's not picking you up. Make haste." Michael clicked off the phone and Robin fell back into her bed. Never in her life had she ever been up that early.  
"G'Morning Robin." A gilr with long brown hair said as she siped coffee from the couch in the small appartment livingroom. "G'morning Touko." Robin said as she pulled on her black jumper over her black dress. "Your up early. Usually I'm the only one in Tokyo up at this hour. Me and my co-workers." Touko joked. "Yeah, I wish I was still sleeping." Robin smiled as she jumped around on one foor trying to put her boots on. "Oh, Robin, your copy of the appartment key is on the table next to the door. Don't lose it okay? Also when you get home tonight, tell the doorman you need your picture taken for the appartment ID. It's the appartment rules. You'll recieve an ID card on a keychain, you attach your key to that and any other keys you may have." Touko finished her coffee and turned off the TV. Robin grabed her key and put it inside her trench coat pocket. She stood next to the door and looked into the small mirror hanging on the wall. With quick hand motions, she hand her hair up in the handel bar pig tails. She grabed her coat, said good bye to Touko and ran out the door.  
She said good morning to the morning doorman and ran down the street. "Espresso. I need espresso. I can't function without it." Robin laughed to herself as she rounded the corner. She looked at the cell phone and the time on the phone face said she had a good ten minutes to kill. "I'm so not in the mood for making good impressions on my first official day." robin smiled and walked down the street casually. The sun was just starting to come up and it was casting a beautiful rainbow sunrise reflection on all the windows that lined the street. Nothing was opened yet, it was only 5:30am. As Robin got closer to Raven's flat, she noticed a small dinner across the street from Raven's flat that had it's lights on and some people inside. She crossed the street and walked over to it. On the window was the name 'Harry's'. Robin figured this must be the place Kosaka was teling her about. It was quite small and only had a few customers. She desided to try it out.  
Inside, was a long counter with a few stationary stools. Against the larg windows were about a total of five booths. The man behind the counter was cleaning a glass and was wearing all black. He looked to be in his late 40's and had a sweet smile on his face. There was another man sitting at the counter and he had his back to the door. He too, was in all black. The other coustomers sat in booths. Three of them were her co-workers Karasuma, Sakaki and Dojima whom sat together left of the door, eating a small breakfest and drinking coffee. To the right, Robin saw a man, about 30, with brown hair gelled back and he had a very gotty fur coat leaning over the back of his booth. He had his back to Robin also. "G'morning Robin. see you've heard of Harry's too?" Came Dojima's voice. Robin nodded and smiled. She was still tired and in need of a caffeine fix. Behind the counter, Robin saw a menu. As she apporched the counter, she read quickly and found under hot beveraged 'espresso'. She smiled slightly and sat down two stools away from the other man. "Hello dear. Welcome to my diner. I'm Harry. Can I get you something?" The man smiled and continued to clean the glass. "Hi, um...I'd like a plain espresso please." Robin smiled and Harry turned his back to start making the espresso. "Here you are. It's on the house to new coustomers." Harry smiled politly and. "Thank you." Robin sipped her espresso quietly and smiled to herself. It had been almost 24 hours since she'd had a good cup of hot espresso. The stuff on the plan just didn't cut it. The man next to her checked his watch and stood up. "Thank you Harry." The man put down some money then turned to leave. As he turned, Robin saw that it was none other then Amon. "Good day Amon. Till tomorrow." Harry picked up the money and smiled and amon exited the diner and walked across the street to Raven's flat.  
"Hey, Robin," Dojima said as she approched her. "Don't be late, got two minutes to get to work." Dojima started to leave. "Like you should talk Dojima. your always late." Karasuma pointed out. robin finished her espresso, savoring every drop. "Thank you Harry." Robin put the cup down and followed Sakaki and Karasuma out of the diner. "Good day. Till tomorrow." Harry smiled and cleaned up the plates and cups.  
"G'morning Michael." Dojima said as she walked into the office. "Wow. Your here on time." Michael smiled and bit down on a donut. Robin turned from Michael and smiled, he looked so much like her friend, and now he acted it too. "G'morning." Robin said as she walked past michael and over to her station. "Morning." Micheal replied.  
The day went quietly. When Zaizen came in, he called Amon back into his office. After five m inutes of quite listening, Amon emerged and the others went quickly back to work. "Understood sir." Amon said as he put what looked like a credit card into his pocket. He headed twoards the exit. "Robin, lets go." Amon headed down to his car. Robin obayed and quickly followed. "Whats wrong?" She asked as they drove down the street. "Zaizen had contacted Solomon o your preformance yesturday and Solomon thinks he knows why your aim was off. He's having your eyes checked." Amon said nothing the rest of the way. They pulled up to a building and went inside. Amon told Robin to sit and he went up to the window. He handed the lady the card Zaizen gave him and imedietly, Robin was called into the office before others that were there before her. After waiting 30 minutes, Robin exited the room and walked back over to where Amon was sitting in the corner. "Well?" Amon asked coldly. "I need to wait." Robin replied and sat down, one seat down from him. "Sena, Robin." The nurse called 30 minutes later and Robin went to her. "The doctor says you need glasses, the frame selections are over here." The nurse led Robin behind the desk and into a small room where there were a bunch of different frames of different sizes. The frames were acculy basically the same. All black frames and they were about 1/4 inch thick. Robin looked at the womans frames and found a pair that was small and arched. she pointed at them and the nurse picked them up and fitted the lenses to the frames. "Instructions are to use these when looking at something far away or when trying to focus on something more then five feet in front of you." The nurse handed Robin the glasses and Robin looked into the mirror provided. She didn't like wearing glasses, but at least she managed to pick a one-of-a-kind pair that fit her new look.  
On the way back to Raven's flat, Robin kept fiddling with the glasses in her lap. "You need to wear them. If you lose them, you'll have to replace them with your own money. Solomon Hedquarters paid for the first pair, and should your eye sight change SHQ will pay for the next appointment and new lenses." Amon spoke coldly and drove swiftly to Raven's flat.  
At Raven's flat, Robin got out and was greated by Kosaka. "Robin-chan," Kosaka came walking out holding a paper. Amon rolled his eyes, like he did every time Kosaka called Robin that. "You got a delivery." He handed her the paper. After a quick readover of the paper, Robin ran inside where she found a Vespa with a red bow on it. The paper said it was a delivery from Italy and her best friends sent it to her so she can still have fun. It was white and on the bow was a letter.  
'Hey Robin. Enjoy your new Vespa. It was gonna be a birthday gift but it didn't arrive until after you left, a little late for your birthday, but thats the company's fault. It was backordered. So enjoy it and don't forget to write. Send pictures! your friends, Kat, Val and Mikey'  
Amon stood behind Robin as she took the bow off the Vespa and put it into her pocket, the same one with the photograph. The key was in the ignition and she put that in the pocket with her appartment key. She smiled and rolled the Vespa outside. "You can park it down the alley, it's a deadend alley, so just park it infront of the other's cars." Kosaka said. "Oh, this also came." He handed her a white helmet. Robin thanked him and wheeled her Vespa out to the alley.  
Up in the office, Robin sat at her computer typing away doing...nothing. It was a boring day. When she thought no one was looking, she logged onto her fan sight and looked up fotage from her so called 'Farewell Concert'. There was no footage, as she expected, but there was a picture. A colored picture of ther stage she weas suppost to sing on with all the lights lit and fireworks going. A small briefing as to why Robin didn't sing that night was writting my Mikey. Robin read it and felt a little depressed. She logged onto the message boards on her site and read some of the messages. She knew better then to type, so she just read. Her fans were all saddened by her dissappearence. They wished her well and hoped to see her preform again soon. As she was about to scan the gallery, Michael tapped her on the shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I wee you. If Amon or Zaizen caught you. You'll be in a big trouble. I like to surf the web too, but I save it until after hours. If you want, you can chill out after hours andsurf, I don't mind." Michael smiled and robin smiled back, quickly closing the internet down.  
That night, Robin left with everyone else, but returned with box of donuts. "Ah, she returns. and she brings gifts." Michael laughed as Robin but the donuts on the desk next to Michael. Michael and Robin ate the donuts and surffed the web quietly. Michael wen and got some coffee around 9pm from the break room and Robin phoned Touko, just to tell her shed be running late. "Not to pry, but whats with the necklace." Robin asked Michael around 10:30pm. Michael and Robin were both taking a break from surfing and Michael was hanging near the window. "It's a dog collar. I'm like a prisoner of the STN-J." Michael replied. "A prisoner?" Robin asked curiously. "I was always good with computers, ever since I was young. I loved hacking into programs just for the fun. Not to steal stuff, but just fo the thrill of entering someplace I wasn't supost to belong." Michael looked out the window at the streetlights and took a sip of his coffee.  
"Well one day I hacked into a system and couldn't backout. Before I knew it, people with high priced guns were at my door. They gave me a choice. Join them, or die. So I guess you could say, I traded my freedom for my life." Michael streched and threw his cup away. "I'm sorry. I didn't..." Robin started. "It's okay, everyone here knows, it was only a matter of time before you found out. I rather I tell you then someone else. That way I know your getting the truth." Michael smiled. "It's getting late, I better go." Robin logged off her computer and grabbed her jacket. "See you tomorrow Michael. Good night." Robin left the room. "Good night Robin." Michael replied as the door closed. He watched her walk down the dark street, from the window. When she turned the corner three blocks down, he shut off the lights, turned on the mandatory nightlight in the breakroom and main room, used his computer to automaticaly lock all doors and windows, did one last security scan of the building then went downstairs to the bedroom that was now his home. 


	8. Trouble Begins

Trouble Begins

"Okay Robin, all you have to do it light all the candels in the least amount of time, in the least amount of trys. Good luck." Michael said over the headset to Robin who nodded. She was being tested and trained almost daily since she arrived in Japan. It's been three weeks and nothing had changed. She wrote two letteres to Italy, but all came back to her saying the address is wrong. Calling is not an option due to the high price of the long distance bill. She called once, got an answering machine, and when the bill came in that month, Touko got all pissed.  
"Go!" Michael said as Robin focused on the tunnel ahead of her which was full of tall white candel sticks. Amon held a stopwatch and started it the minute Michael said 'go'. Within seconds, Robin had started lighting the candles. At first, one at a time, then two at a time, then all the candles were lit. "Done." Michael said and amon stoped the clock. "3.4 seconds." Amon said into his headset which Robin smiled. She felt proud. She had beaten her own record by four seconds. "Better, but still needs work." We're done for today. Close it up robin." Amon erased the clock, wrote the data down on a clip board and walked away. Everyone else had gone home. He had to work over time to test and train Robin. "I'm heading home. Make sure she cleans up down there." Amon said to Michael as he left the room.  
Robin knew where the camara was and she turned and smiled. "Nice job Robin." Michael said. "Amon says to clean up." Robin blew out all the flames with one try. "Where is Amon?" Robin asked. "Just left. Said he was heading home. But knowing him, he's gonna top at Harry's for his usual late night Coffee and whiskey." Michael chuckled. "And to think, he drives me to and from hunts." Robin made a scared face whihc made michael laugh. "I'm gonna log off now Robin. I've been up late for the past three nights. I think I'm gonna get to bed early tonight." Michael said as he shut off the monitor. "You? Bed early? Yeah right." Robin laughed. "Good night robin, see you tomorrow. Walk safely." Michael said. "G'night Michael." Robin said then Michael took off his headset and locked down Raven's flat.  
"Evening Miss Sena." The doorman at the appartment said as Robin reached her appartment. She flashed her ID card and he opened the door. "Good evening. Is Touko home yet?" Robin asked. "No. But she left you a message at the desk." The doorman smiled and pointed to the desk. "Thank you." Robin walked over to the desk and retreved her message.  
'Robin. Gone out. Be back late. Don't wait up. Will eat while out, probably. Make yourself something. Leftover pizza in frige. See you in the morning. Ignore the phone tonight. Touko. PS I'm not with Amon. So don't bother asking tomorrow'  
Robin smiled then headed upstairs. She knew touko was with amon. And she didn't care. All she did was ask a simple question and Touko blew up. When she asked Amon, he blew up too. Acculy, she did care. She had a thing for Amon but refused to say anything. Robin blushed at the tought of her with Amon. She locked the door, took off her coat and boots and went into the kitchen. She pulled out the leftover pizza and heated it up using her power. She knew Touko hated that, but Touko wasn't there. After eating, robin turned the TV on and watched some news. The news woman was rambling about some lawer who had just won his seventh case in a row. Something about him being a lawyer for ten years and winning just about all his cases. The laywer came on and talked a bit. Robin yawned and made fun of the jacket he was wearing. It was a very gotty white fur coat what went down to his knees. Robin kept laughing saying to herslef how Kat would hve a feild day if she saw that 'thing'. Next was weather, rainy for the next week. When sports came on, robin went to bed. She undressed and put her phone on the night stand. Within minutes she was asleep. She never even heard Touko enter the appartment at around 12am.  
The next day, the hunters were given a stange mission. They needed to act like employees at Harry's to catch a witch. The witch was none other then Harry's son. When Robin and Dojima were picked to be waitresses, Amon was set up outsie to sit in his car as lookout. Robin liked the outfit she was given to wear. It was a black skirt with a black halter top. She felt home in an outfit that let her show some skin. Outside, Amon wasn't paying attention to the misson and was busy talking on his phone to...Touko. He was saying something on the lines of how he felt it safe is they didn't see each other again. When Touko asked if he was leaving her for Robin, Amon hesitated then defensivly denyied it. When he hung up. He got out of his car and dojima and robin were walking twaords him. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. We're done. It's over. Sakaki caught him and we're done." Dojima said as she headed for her car then drove off home. Amon watched Dojima then turned to look at Robin. The streetlights were just starting to come on and it was starting to get chilly. Luckily, it stoped raining only an hour ago. "Can...can I get a lift?" Robin asked then her cheaks blushed slightly. "Get in." Amon said then drove her home.  
The following week, the hunters were in Raven's Flat just sitting around. "SHQ has a read out on a witch in Tokyo park." Michael said, scaring everyone half to death. "Dojima, Amon and Robin." Takie it." Zaizen said. "Yes sir." Amon said as he and the two girls exited. On the way, Robin stared out the window. Amon watched her. He'd been noticing something different about her. The last few hunts, her powers have gotten stronger. Tests and training sessions have gotten over with quicker. Zaizen orders then to stop because it now only takes Robin .5 seconds to light all 15347 candels. Amon asked her if she's doing something different, but she says she isn't and claims she doesn't notice a difference.  
"Dojima, take him by surpirze from behind." Amon said as Dojima got out of her car and too off running. "Robin you try a full frontal fire attack." Amon pointed in the dirrection in which he and she would run. He pulled out his gun and they started running. The three of then cornered the witch and Dojima fired a warning shot. The witch paniced and attacked her. Amon fired and hit the witch in the leg. Again, the witch paniced and came at Amon and Robin. "Robin, now." Amon yelled. Robin pulled out her glasses and put them on. She quickly focused her power on the witch and fithin less then a second, the witch was burning in a blaze less then five feet from Amon. "Yes!  
Dojima exclaimed and headed over to Robin and Amon. "Robin?" Dojima ran over to Robin who had just mystirusly passed out. "Don't stop." Amon put up his hand and Dojima stoped. What he feared might happen, happened. "She's not one of us anymore." Amon closed his eyes then backed away twoards his car, Dojima followed him. "She's a witch"  
The next day, Robin awoke in Raven's flat with Michael standing over her. "Hey, welcome back." Michael smiled nd handed her a cup of water. She sat up and drank. "You've been out for quite a while." Karasuma said as she looked to Dojima and Sakaki. They just shrugged. "Wha..what happened?" Robin asked confused. "Don't know. Wish we did, but seems the only person who does know is MIA." Dojima looked down at her magazine. "Who?" Robin asked. "Amon." Sakaki replied. "He dissappered shortly after you passed out. Droped you off then vanised"  
Robin looked over at Dojima. "You were there." Robin pointed at her. "But I stoped at Harry's on my way back from Tokyo park." Dojima defended. Micheal walked away fom robin and back over to his computer. "Amon came striaght here, droped you off, then claimed he had someplace to go." Michael stated. "I wonder where..." Karasuma said in a saracstic voice. "Who knows. He's so strange. He's probably behind all of this." Sakaki replied. "Why would Amon...?" Robin began. "I mean come on, you passed out mysteriously, Amon vanised without a trace. What else should we suspect?" Michael said. "Your wrong." Robin protested. "Oh please Robin. We all know you like him. But it's time to face the facts." Karasuma strted yelling. "Now lets not get hasty." Sakaki said. "Your on his side?" Dojima asked. "I'm on no one's side. I just want to know the facts." Sakaki argued. "Well whatever is going on, at least Robin is wake." Michael said. "Robin, do you feel okay?" Karasuma asked. "Yes, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Robin said, still defensive. "Good, I'll take her home." Dojima said, then grabed Robin coat and handed it to her. "Let's go robin. Touko's waiting"  
Dojima drove Robin back to her appartment then headed back to Raven's Flat. upstairs, Touko was just getting up. "Oh, Robin. Hi. Um...how you feeling?" Touko asked, unconcerned. "Fine." Robin replied. "Just tired." Touko smiled slightly, then went into the kitchen. Robin headed straight into her room. She was tired, andscared. "Where is Amon?" She thought to herself. "What happened to me? What is going on?" Robin thought herself to sleep. 


	9. Oh Brother

Oh Brother

"Robin?" The appartment door was kicked open at 4pm that afternoon. "Amon what are you doing here?" Touko came out of the kitchen and was drinking a soda. "Where is Robin?" Amon demanded as Robin emerged from hr room. "A...Amon?" Robin rubbed her eyes and yawned. Amon crossed the room and grabed her arm which woke her up instantly. "What is going on?" Touko demanded. "Robin we have to get out of her right now." Amon said. He pulled Robin to the door, and robin didn't fight back. "Shit." Amon looked down the stairs and running up was the Solomon attack force. "Touko, where is the fire escape?" amon asked as she pulled Robin back into the appartment and locked the door. "Throught my room, but what is going on?" Touko persisted as Amon pushed past and run to the window in Touko's room. touko followed. Amon opened the window and told Robin to go first. She obayed and when she was halfway down, Amon went next.  
The appartment door slamed open and the attack force entered. "Where?" The men were shouting to eachother. They entered Touko's room and saw the open window and Touko leaning out of the window. Thinking Touko was the one, they shot her and she fell to the floor. Robin started to scream when she heard the gun, but Amon covered her mouth and they ran.  
"Amon what is going on?" Robin asked as they ran from alley from alley dodging main streets. "I'm not entirely sure, but whatever it is, it involves Solomon's attack force and you. Amon and Robin ran a few blocks until they reached Raven's flat. "Hang out here. Michael knows your coming. I'll be back." And with that said, Amon disappeared.  
"Robin? You're okay." Michael said as Dojima, Sakaki and Karasuma looked up. "Yeah." Robin tried to smile. "See Amnon knows something and he's not telling us!" Karasuma demanded. "Lay off Karasuma!" Sakaki said. "Hey will you two grow up." Dojima said. "Don't start!" Michael added. Robin watched the four get at each other's throght. "Trouble!" The attack force followed you!" Michael said just as the office door was kicked open and gun fire erupted into the room. "Run!" Karasuma and michael yelled to Robin who ran into the breakroom. "Lets go!" Robin was grabed from behind and pulled into the wall.  
Robin was pushed out of a small crawl space and the man who pulled her crawled out behind her. "Amon?" Robin asked as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Let's go. Your not safe here." Amon said as he pulled her down a darkend hallway. He let go of her arm when she was able to keep up. They ran for a few minutes down stairs and halls. They finally came to stop at a deadend. Amon opened a door and they entered. "Robin blow a hole in that wall." Amon pointe to the wall ajacent from them. Robin obayed and blew a hole in the wall. Sunshine shown in through the large hole. "Come on." Robin grabed Amon's arm and tried to pull him to the opening. Amon pulled back and opened a round door on a well. "Get in." He pulled Robin over to the well. "Well lets go Amon." Amon pulled Robin close, so close they were only inches between their faces. "Go to this person should anything happen to me. Until we meet again, Robin..." Amon heard voices and people running down the hall. He slipped a pice of paper behind her ear and pushed her into the well and closed the door. "Amon!" Robin yelled as the door closed shut. She scratched and clawed at the door, but nothing happened.  
She pressed her ear against the door and could hear faint voices. Then, a loud gun shot followed what sounded like a body hitting the floor. "Amon, no..." Robin's eyes went wide as tears streamed down her face. She scraped and clawed at the door once more, but still nothing. She fell to her knees and put her hands behind her head. She felt the paper and pulled it out. "Nagira?" Robin thought about the name. It was the lawyer she saw on TV only a few nights ago. She slowly stood up and felt her way out of the dark and drey well.  
At the other end of the well, she saw daylight through and opening. She climbed out and headed bck to Raven's Flat. She grabed her Vespa which was still parked out back and she drove down the street to the nearest phone booth. She looked up lawyers and only found one with the name Nagira. She wrote down the address then drove off to the building. She parked her Vespa and hung her helmet on the handle. She held the paper amon wrote and walked inside. The building was a multi buisness building and it just so happened that Ngira's office was on the top floor and the elevators were not working.  
Robin started up the stairs and soon reached the 11th floor. She brushed off the dirt from her dress and face and entered the small office room. There were many wooden deskes. Right in front, there was a cloth cubical wall with a gil sitting in front. The name on the desk read 'Hanamura'. Robin slowly walked up to the desk. "Yes?" Hanamura asked. "I'm here to see Nagira...?" Robin said. "Do you have an appointment?" The woman said as she looked over Robin's outfit and apperance. "No, but I..." Robin began. "I'm sorry, but in order to see Nagira, you need an appointment." The woman said. On the other side of the cubical wall was a man with gelled back brown hair. He was lisening to the conversation. "Miss, would you like to make an appointment?" Hanamura asked. "No, I need to see Nagira. I was sent here by a man named Amon. He told me to come see Nagira. I't kind of important." Robin said. "The man on the olther side of the wall perked up when her heard the name 'Amon'. "Hanamura dear. Let the girl in." The man said. "Very well. And don't call me dear. You may go see him." Hanamura pulled out a nail file and began filing ner nails. Robin watched Hanamura as she walked around the cubical wall and bumped right into the man. "Oh, I'm sorry." Robin said as she back up." no, my fault." The man said. "Please step into my office." The man lead Robin into a smaller office and closed the door. "Now how do you now my brother Amon?" The name asked. "Your Nagira I take it." Robin said. "Yes." Nagira repliyed. "I work with him. I didn't know Amon had a brother? Come to think about it, I didn't know Amon had much of a life outside of the STN-J." Robin replied. "Well, I'm his half brother, we share the same father. His mother married my father when my mother died. And no, Amon really doesn't have much of a life." Nagira smiled.  
Robin explained to Nagira the events from the past two days and Nagira listened very intentivly. "Well, my brother sent you here for a reason. I'll set you up in the warehouse." Nagira smiled. He walked Robin to the empty abandoned warehouse next door. "You can sleep up there. I used to when I first got the job. Really didn't have a place to live so I sleep here." Nagira pointed to a make-shift bed atop a shelf with a ladder leading up to it. "There is a bathroom over there and the only windows are up there." Nagira pointed. There is a pay phone just around the corner, but, if you need anything, just come up to the office. Just tell Hanamura to shove it and walk right past." Nagira smiled. "Have any belongings?" Nagira asked. "Yeah, back at my apartment." Robin gave Nagira her address and key and he went to go pick her stuff up.  
for the next few days, Robin worked as a bike messenger under Nagira. Soon, Nagira and Robin began looking for clues that could lead them to Amon. They found an old lady who seemed a little shocked to see robin. While prowling her son's bedroom, Robin found out why. She discovered a picture of a man and a woman. The woman looked exactly like Robin. Solomon was standing in the background. Robin had seen this picture before, somewhere in Italy. That day, Nagira droped Robin off at her little make-shit home. "Nagira, do you think Amon knows something we don't." Robin asked as Nagira headed for the door. "Knowing Amon, yes. But what he knows. I have no clue. I'm sure we'll find out soon enough if we keep prying." Nagira replied, then said goodnight and left.  
After leaving the building, Nagira started to walk down the alley back out to the street where he parked his car. "Amon." Nagira said as he stoped walking and came face-to-face with a black figure. "Nagira where is she?" Amon demanded. "I won't let you get to her." Nagira defended. He steped back away from Amon and sort-a defended the path to the warehouse door. "You can't protect her Nagira." Amon protested. "I will. Isn't that the reason you sent her to me. To protect her. I will not let you kill her. I will protect her till the death..."Nagira started but was hit from behind in the head by another person.  
The next day, Hanamura came to Robin's warehouse. "Hey you! Juvenile!" Hanamura turned on a light and looked up to where Robin was sleeping. "Yes...?" Robin asked sleepily as she sat up. "Where's Nagira." Hanuamura demanded. "I do not know." Robin proclaimed. "You really don't know...?" Hanamura asked alittle worried. "No, sorry. Last time I saw him was last night when he droped me off." Robin replied as Hanamura left. The rest of the day, Robin walked around the warehouse reading the last two diary pages Julliano gave her only weeks ago. He came to her at STN-J when she had just returned from a misson with Amon. He didn't come like a grandfather checking up on his granddaughter; he came like a priest, giving a message. Robin paced back and forth and then she heard a knock on the door. "Nagira?" Robin turned to face the door. The door opened a crack and a black gloved hand entered holding a gun. "You could insinterate me before I even pull the triger." Came Amon's voice. Robin stared at the door. The door opened and Amon walked in, gun still aimed at Robin. He came within two fett of her. "Can you truely tell me I can trust you?" Amon asked. Robin continued to look at the papers in her hand. "I can't say whether or not you trust me. But I can tell you, I trust you,... Amon." Robin replied. Amon hesitated, but slowly lowered his gun. "I'll take that for my answer." Amon said, not as cold as expected.  
"Amon, what is going on?" Robin asked as Amon drove his car into the night. "Solomon has set forth a hunt. A hunt to kill all witches. Sorces say, Zaizen is behind it." Amon replied as he drove his car up next to a small red one. "Hey Robin, you okay girl?" Came Dojima's voice from behind a Amon's tinted window. Amon rolled his window down and reveiled Dojima leaning on her driver's side door. "Yes, thank you." Robin replied. "Any news yet?" Amon asked. "Just some, the hunt task force just left the building heading east twoards Raven's flat." Dojima replied. "Let's go then." Amon ordered. Dojima jumped into her car and followed Amon who drove off down a bunch of side streets twoards Raven's flat.  
In front of then, a Yamamha motocycle sped out from a side street and was being mchase by a large black truck. The rider of the bike spun and fell off, his bike skidded off to the side. The back of the truck opened and many men dressed in black armor jumped out. "Sakaki?" Dojima said as she slamed her car in park and opened hr car door. Amon and Robin did the same. Dojima and Amon fired the first few shots. Sakaki scrambled to his bike and grabed his gun and fired off a few rounds. The men from the tuck started firing back. Robin created some flames which sent the men retreating. Robin started to set the truck on fire, but amon ordered her to stop.  
"Robin?" Sakaki had a questioning look on his face. "Hi." Robin smiled. "Where is Karasuma?" Amon asked Sakaki. "Still at base." Sakaki replied. "We need to hurry." Dojima replied as she got back into her car and Sakaki got back onto his bike. Amon and Robin got back into Amon's car and they all drove off to Raven's flat.  
At Raven's flat, Dojima and Robin untied Michael who was tied and gaged in a corner. "They took her to factory." Michael spit out one ungaged. "Let's go. Michael your going, grab your computer." Amon said as he and Sakaki headed downstairs, followd by Robin, Dojima na Michael. 


	10. The Hunt Begins

ÐÏà¡±á                  þÿ                               þÿÿÿ        ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿýÿÿÿ   þÿÿÿþÿÿÿþÿÿÿþÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                          ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿR o o t   E n t r y                                               ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ   ÂÛÍ(â Î¢š ª Jr            àŽ$EÅ   À       M a t O S T                                                      ÿÿÿÿ   ÿÿÿÿ                    Àíû#EÅÀíû#EÅ            M M                                                              ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                               M N 0                                                                  ÿÿÿÿ                                        ô      þÿÿÿ   þÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿND                                                             þÿ   ÿÿÿÿÂÛÍ(â Î¢š ª Jr   Microsoft Works     MSWorksWPDoc     ô9²q                                                           ÿÿÿÿ    Ð      $    t€      ,  T                                                                                

The Hunt Begins

"Hey bro." Nagira said from a hospital bed, IVs running from him. His perplextion was pale and eyes were deep. Pneumonia. Amon stood in the doorway, unknown to himself w                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 C o m p O b j                                                   ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                       U                                                                           ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                                                                                                    ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                                                                                                    ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                                 and must be stopped. She is the eve of all witches and once captured, all witches powers will weaken. She is like...a remote control. Kill her, eliminate all witches, let her live, all witches get stronger and more deadlier." Yakima said.  
"Any questions? Good. Amon I'm assigning you to lead the team to capture Robin Sena. Don't have to kill her, unless she attempts to fight back, " Her said. Amon sat back in his chair. He knew Robin would fight back.  
"We will study her and find out what makes her tick." Yakima finished and left the room.  
"Let's go, I last saw her at the factory sitting in the rubble." Amon said, as he led his team out of Raven's Flat.  
"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Karasuma said as she took off to the west. Sakaki the east, Dojima the north, leaving Amon to search downtown. They all walked, blending in with the civilians.  
"Nothing east." Sakaki said over his cell phone to the two top hunters.  
"Okay, keep looking, something is bound to come up." Amon said back. As he continued to walked, he came back to the rubble. He stepped over the yellow caution tape and walked over to the fallen building.  
"Robin...why..." Amon moved some rubble around He saw something purple and pulled it up. It was one of Robin's ribbons. Amon looked closely at it. He put it in his pocket. Evidence is what he figured.  
"Something just doesn't seem right. If she is so deadly, why didn't she kill us long ago? Why didn't she use her powers to just kill us all when we were all inside? Why did she rescue Karasuma? Why didn't she kill me when she had the chance?" Amon walked from the rubble.

out what makes her tick." Yakima finished and left the room.  
"Let's go, I last saw her at   &                                                                                                                                 Ò  f  ¹  t  ¦  è  B  y  º  û  )  z  ¡  ±  Š  qq  fffffffffffffff        º'      àÀ!Š  ä  Y  .    z  G      $   &   tttttttt                                                                         º'                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                 þ•S      °T› Ð            &   ô                                            àÐ/     Ð¡  d       ÿÿÿÿ    Ð      $    t€      ,  T                                                                                

The Hunt Begins

"Hey bro." Nagira said from a hospital bed, IVs running from him. His perplextion was pale and eyes were deep. Pneumonia. Amon stood in the doorway, unknown to himself why he was there.  
"Take this to Hanamura please..." Nagira asked, his voice was perky, yet sickly. A doctor moved into the room as Amon went to go grab the folder.  
"She couldn't get it because..." Amon began to ask when a doctor interrupted him.  
"Only family is allowed. Even though we don't want any visitors. He wouldn't shut up so we called his only known living relative, you his brother." The doctor said as he checked vitals.  
"Thanks brother." Amon said as he left the room.  
"Thanks bro..." Nagira said, then fell back down on his pillow.  
Amon did drop it off at Hanamura's but when she asked about Nagira, he just walked away.  
"Jerk," She replied as she looked through the folder.  
At the Raven's Flat, Solomon's top executive, Yakima was there.  
"She is deadly and must be stopped." He said as Amon walked in.  
"Oh...Amon nice of you to join us." He said.  
"Where were you? It's not like you to be late." Karasuma said as Amon sat down.  
"Personal." Amon growled out quietly.  
"Any ways, Robin Sena is deadly and must be stopped. She is the eve of all witches and once captured, all witches powers will weaken. She is like...a remote control. Kill her, eliminate all witches, let her live, all witches get stronger and more deadlier." Yakima said.  
"Any questions? Good. Amon I'm assigning you to lead the team to capture Robin Sena. Don't have to kill her, unless she attempts to fight back, " Her said. Amon sat back in his chair. He knew Robin would fight back.  
"We will study her and find out what makes her tick." Yakima finished and left the room.  
"Let's go, I last saw her at the factory sitting in the rubble." Amon said, as he led his team out of Raven's Flat.  
"Let's split up, we'll cover more ground that way." Karasuma said as she took off to the west. Sakaki the east, Dojima the north, leaving Amon to search downtown. They all walked, blending in with the civilians.  
"Nothing east." Sakaki said over his cell phone to the two top hunters.  
"Okay, keep looking, something is bound to come up." Amon said back. As he continued to walked, he came back to the rubble. He stepped over the yellow caution tape and walked over to the fallen building.  
"Robin...why..." Amon moved some rubble around He saw something purple and pulled it up. It was one of Robin's ribbons. Amon looked closely at it. He put it in his pocket. Evidence is what he figured.  
"Something just doesn't seem right. If she is so deadly, why didn't she kill us long ago? Why didn't she use her powers to just kill us all when we were all inside? Why did she rescue Karasuma? Why didn't she kill me when she had the chance?" Amon walked from the rubble.

out what makes her tick." Yakima finished and left the room.  
"Let's go, I last saw her at   &                                                                                                                                 Ò  f  ¹  t  ¦  è  B  y  º  û  )  z  ¡  ±  Š  qq  fffffffffffffff        º'      àÀ!Š  ä  Y  .    z  G      $   &   tttttttt                                                                         º'    &       Š  &     Times New Roman                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Ð  °                                   à  Ð/  Ð  ¡          à  Ð/  Ð  ¡                 d 


	11. The Choice

ÐÏà¡±á                  þÿ                               þÿÿÿ        ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿýÿÿÿ   þÿÿÿþÿÿÿ   þÿÿÿþÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                          ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿR o o t   E n t r y                                               ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ   ÂÛÍ(â Î¢š ª Jr            À‰uPDÅ   À       M a t O S T                                                      ÿÿÿÿ   ÿÿÿÿ                    àÀdPDÅàÀdPDÅ            M M                                                              ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                               M N 0                                                                  ÿÿÿÿ                                        î      þÿÿÿ   þÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿND                                                             þÿ   ÿÿÿÿÂÛÍ(â Î¢š ª Jr   Microsoft Works     MSWorksWPDoc     ô9²q                                                           ÿÿÿÿ    Ð      µ   tz      &  T                                                                                

The Choice

Amon got back into his car. He just finished looking in an abandoned hotel for anything that looked like Robin was recently there. Nothing. If she was there. She was good at    ·      ·   Times New Roman                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                  Ð  °                                   à  Ð/  Ð  ¡          à  Ð/  Ð  ¡                 d                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      C o m p O b j                                                   ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                       U                                                                           ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                                                                                                    ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                                                                                                    ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ                                                s born, then she is wasn't completely created." Amon continued to type, looking for answers. He stopped typing and stared at the screen. There in front of him were the real photographs of robin. She was playing happily with her friends in Italy, she wasn't destroying anything.  
"There is a very small line between innocent and guilty, and Robin is balancing on it..." Amon read out loud to himself off the screen. It was a quote Solomon had said while talking about robin.  
"He wants to kill her because he feels... threatened?" Amon looked at the screen. Plans of how Solomon wants to use Robin as a test subject to create more powerful orbo. Amon leaned back in his chair, looking at the diagrams of the experiments and the effects of the new orbo. He scrolled down and saw a list of hunted witches, dating back almost 20 years. He scrolled, looking to see if he could find a 'wanted list'. He didn't find the wanted list, but when he saw the name of a witch his heart stopped. He clicked the link and saw an image of a beautiful woman with long red hair and deep green eyes. He studied her image long and hard then he scrolled.  
"Name, Raven..." Amon read to himself.  
"Family, deceased husband and two sons...Nagira and Amon..." Amon stared wide-eyes at the screen. Solomon had used his mother to create a new form of orbo. The orbo they were using in their guns now.  
"This file... is fake." Amon looked down at the folder which was open and had the photographs and information sheets. He closed the folder, and tossed it into his fire place, which was next to his table.  
"Now the only thing to do is find out the truth..." Amon began as he left the room, he was holding his head as he did. Something was wrong, false and he didn't know what. But he needed to know.

                                                                        ·                                                                                                                                                                                     þ•S  
    
  °T› Ð            ·  î                                             àÐ/     Ð¡  d       ÿÿÿÿ    Ð      µ   tz      &  T                                                                                

The Choice

Amon got back into his car. He just finished looking in an abandoned hotel for anything that looked like Robin was recently there. Nothing. If she was there. She was good at hiding it and covering up.  
"She's a real hunter. This hunt is going to be hard. Hunting a hunter." Amon couldn't help but smirk. Robin was an excellent hunter. So catching her will be hard. Hunters are always one step ahead. And if your hunting a hunter, you will never be on the same step. Driving toward his home, Amon's cell phone rang and it was Nagira. He was being released from the hospital and needed a favor.  
"I know, I'm a pin, but I need a ride to the downtown bank where my car is and I'm not suppose to do much walking." Nagira's voice came over Amon's cell phone.  
"Call your girlfriend." Amon said coldly.  
"Amon..." Nagira sounded stressed. But Amon didn't care. He didn't like his older half brother and he wasn't about to give him a ride home from the hospital. Amon said one last thing on the lines of a rude good-bye and hung up. Amon continued drive towards his house. He had just heard something from Michael about a new lead on robin and he thought he would check it out himself. He did, and found nothing. So he gave up and decided to head home. Something was bothering him. There was something on his mind that was starting to drive him nuts. It had been four months since the factory fell and he couldn't get her off his mind.  
"Was Robin really created to destroy?" Amon thought to himself as he continued to drive through the darkened streets.  
"Something doesn't seem right." Amon said to himself as he typed fast on his laptop at home.  
"Julliano said robin was born of his daughter Maria, but if she was born, then she is wasn't completely created." Amon continued to type, looking for answers. He stopped typing and stared at the screen. There in front of him were the real photographs of robin. She was playing happily with her friends in Italy, she wasn't destroying anything.  
"There is a very small line between innocent and guilty, and Robin is balancing on it..." Amon read out loud to himself off the screen. It was a quote Solomon had said while talking about robin.  
"He wants to kill her because he feels... threatened?" Amon looked at the screen. Plans of how Solomon wants to use Robin as a test subject to create more powerful orbo. Amon leaned back in his chair, looking at the diagrams of the experiments and the effects of the new orbo. He scrolled down and saw a list of hunted witches, dating back almost 20 years. He scrolled, looking to see if he could find a 'wanted list'. He didn't find the wanted list, but when he saw the name of a witch his heart stopped. He clicked the link and saw an image of a beautiful woman with long red hair and deep green eyes. He studied her image long and hard then he scrolled.  
"Name, Raven..." Amon read to himself.  
"Family, deceased husband and two sons...Nagira and Amon..." Amon stared wide-eyes at the screen. Solomon had used his mother to create a new form of orbo. The orbo they were using in their guns now.  
"This file... is fake." Amon looked down at the folder which was open and had the photographs and information sheets. He closed the folder, and tossed it into his fire place, which was next to his table.  
"Now the only thing to do is find out the truth..." Amon began as he left the room, he was holding his head as he did. Something was wrong, false and he didn't know what. But he needed to know.

                                                                        ·                                                                                                                                Ü  d    0  ©       ×  ›  -   V   !  
  ñ   µ  ·  qq      f                  º'      àÀ! 


	12. It's Over

It's Over

"Your blind!" Nagira's voice rang loud though the darkened abandoned street. Her stood with his back to Amon and was standing only a few feet from the dark hunter.  
"You don't know..." Amon began, he was standing in the shadows between two street lights. Nagira turned around, fumed.  
"Why must you do this? Why her?" Nagira asked enraged.  
"You don't know what your talking about Nagira." Amon's voice slowly rising.  
"Your gonna kill her. Your more concerned about your job then about what happens to Robin..." Nagira yelled back at Amon who was only a few feet in front of him.  
"Your clueless Nagira. You don't know a thing of what's going on." Amon yelled, his expressionless face unchanged.  
"Your going to kill her. Your ruthless." Nagira replied. Amon turned on his heels and stood with his back to Nagira. Silence filled the air. Then Amon broke the deadly silence.  
"You haven't a clue what goes on in my line of work. And if you want to see ruthless, just watch a witch when they loose control of their powers..." Amon looked over his shoulder, still enraged at his older half brother. Nagira tensed up.  
"You can help her. Teach her how to control herself. But you refuse to. You'd rather just let her die then help her. That's ruthless. Your just as heartless as the men who killed your mother..." Nagira spoke through clenched teeth. He was interrupted when Amon spun around and took one large step forward, pushed Nagira into the wall with one hand on his chest, gun drawn and aimed only two inches from Nagira's head. Nagira didn't breath or blink, he just stared blankly down the barrel of his brother's gun.  
"Don't speak of my mother. She has nothing to do with this. Those men were under Zazien's control. He only wanted to kill for the sake of killing. I'm doing my job of protecting the innocent from the powers of witches who don't know what their true potential are." Amon didn't move, didn't blink. He bearly moved his lips. He just kept his gun aimed between Nagira's eyes. Nagira's eyes closed. For a moment he just stood there in silence. Then he opened his eyes again.  
"Then do your job right. Protect the innocent. But start with..." Nagira began, as Amon stepped back. He quickly tipped his gun to the left, fired one shot off, just missing Nagira's head, then put the gun away and walked away.  
"Just stay out of my business. Don't try to interfere again or next time I wont miss." Amon walked away, turned a corner and disappeared, Leaving Nagira standing against the wall contemplating what just happened.  
Hours Later "Her last location was... was in that warehouse around the corner." Michael's voice came in over the headsets of Karasuma and Amon. Amon leaned against the outside wall next to the door, Dojima next to him. Karasuma was across from his leaning on the other side of the door, Sakaki behind her.  
"Let's go." Amon grabbed his gun, kicked down the door and ran into the building, quickly followed by the others. Robin heard the door kicked open and she hid behind a large create and watched as the hunters moved into the spacey room and began to search for her.  
"Come on Robin." Sakaki called out.  
"Make this easier on all of us." Dojima called.  
"We don't want to have to hurt you Robin. Just surrender." Karasuma yelled. Their voiced echoed in Robin's head. Her friend were hunting her. Tears began to form in her eyes. A soft whimper escaped her lips.  
"Over there!" Sakaki yelled and Robin could here the hunters footsteps against the stone floor coming closer to her. She stood up and started to run for the back door, orbo bullets just missing her. One bullet hit her hair as she ran, causing a couple strands to fall lost to the floor. She looked up and could see light, like a sign from heaven. He pushed open the door and ran down the alley under the street lights.  
"Robin." She could hear them yelling.  
"Must get away." She thought to herself as she dove in and out of side alley ways.  
"Split up, Sakaki take the north. Dojima the west, then Karasuma the south, then I'll take the east side. Lets go." Amon said as he bolted out of the back door and down the alley way, the other behind him going the opposite direction.  
Amon ran for what seamed like miles until he came to a dead end alley. He saw a black figure standing before him in the moonlight. The full moon outlines her body in an angelic white glow while her slim body siloquet was casting an opposite effect. Her long hair flowed down behind her in the night breeze and her black dress and trench coat flowed below her. She turned her head away from the chain link fence that blocked her path and looked over at Amon. Her hands were in her pockets. Her head was only half turned, but Amon could see a bright moon reflection in her green eyes.  
"Robin..." Amon began, he was only six feet from her. He lowered his gun and stood up straight. He put his arms by his side and just stared at her.  
"Do what you must Amon." Robin said softly, her voice was unchanged though her eyes showed many emotions, hurt, love, lust, anger. Amon just stared. The wind blew and Robin's hair whipped around her head. Amon's black locks moved to the left with the breeze, only semi-blocking his view of Robin. He used his empty hand to push them back behind his ear.  
"I can not run any more Amon. It's painful to run. It's painful to stay." Robin spoke softly and her eyes never once left her target.  
"I understand..." Amon began, his black orbs still fixated on how beautiful she looked in the moonlight. Robin's eyes widened a little. He agreed with her. She turned fully around, loosing the moon's reflection in her eyes, and fully faced Amon.  
"We had a similar meeting like this before, did we not?" Robin began, she turned her head to the ground. Amon watched her every move, not moving himself.  
"You told me how I could easily kill you before you even had the chance to think about retaliating." Her voice was starting to waver. She looked up, her eyes glowing bright green in the night's light, a small tear drop formed in her left eye and slowly slid down her cheek.  
"You stood right in front of me and had your gun aimed at me. You could of killed me. Why didn't you? Why did you only question me?" She asked.  
"I didn't feel the need to kill you just then. You were still innocent." Amon replied, his voice slightly cold as usual.  
"You asked if you could trust me. I didn't know what you could do. All I could say was I trusted you." Robin said, another teardrop escaped her eye again and followed it's friend down her cheek.  
"Robin..." Amon tried to speak.  
"Then you did trust me. You saved me from the STN-J. Then you saved me from the factory," Robin looked at Amon so deep, he felt she was looking right into his soul.  
"You gave me false hope. Made me believe there as hope.. that you really cared about me...as a person...and not just your partner, or as a ticking time bomb ready to go off at any moment." Robin's eyes dodged to something that moved behind Amon. Three black shadows ran closer and closer.  
"Robin, I..." Amon began,. then turned around and saw Karasuma, Dojima and Sakaki running towards him.  
"Amon, you found her!" Dojima exclaimed, somewhat excitedly. They ran up behind Amon and drew their guns, aimed at Robin.  
"Just give up Robin!" Sakaki said as he aimed his gun to Robin's head.  
"There is no escape." Karasuma added, gun aimed at Robin's chest.  
"Just come quietly." Dojima said as he pointed her gun over at Robin. Amon pulled up his gun and held it, unaimed, in front of him. He looked down at his hand holding the gun, then up at Robin, his cold empty eyes cold and empty once more. Robin began to cry softly to herself, tears streaming down her face.  
"Amon..." She speaks softly under her breath. The hunters aiming their guns at her. Amon took in a deep quick breath, closed his eyes and raised his gun. When he opened his eyes, he aimed it at Robin's chest, one hand on the gun, one hand in his pocket. Robin's knees just seamed to give way under her emotion filled body as she fell to the ground. She sat on her legs straight up, staring at the ground, tears falling from her eyes making small wet marks on the pavement, then disappearing.  
"Amon...why...?" She questioned under her breath as the hunters all aimed their guns at Robin's new location. BANG! BANG! Karasuma and Dojima fired simultaneously at Robin, just missing her head. Green substance spilling behind Robin on the ground.  
"Give up, or next time we wont miss." Dojima called out.  
"Why...Amon...why..." Robin's voice got slight louder, but still only she could hear. Amon stares at her, his gun aimed just above her head.  
"I'd rather go to hell..." Robin began quietly.  
"What you say?" Karasuma yelled over to Robin.  
"I'd rather go to hell then surrender to the likes of...YOU!" Robin yelled out loud, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Sakaki fired a shot over robin's head as a warning. Robin began to slowly stand up, one leg at a time, she managed to make her body stand, still looking at the ground. A wind blew by making her hair whip behind her and her dress and trench coat whip below her. Amon looked at Robin. Robin felt his glare and whipped her head upright, staring straight into his eyes, her eyes showing only hurt and anger. Amon took a deep breath and pulled his gun up higher. Within a blink of an eye he spun on his heel and pulled the trigger three times. One bullet found Sakaki's left temple, the next found the space between Karasuma's eyes. They fell limp and lifeless to the ground. Dojima just stared in horror.  
"Amon...why...?" She asked. Too afraid to move.  
"It's my destiny." Amon said. The third bullet landing between Dojima's wide fear filled eyes. Amon tried to control his heavy breathing as sweat rolled down his face. He had just killed three people. He dint use orbo, he used real bullets. Three innocent people who he had known for almost ten years. The only people he had ever been close to, he had just murdered in cold blood. He turned around to face Robin who was staring at him with wide eyes and her chest was heaving quickly with fast deep breaths. He walked closer to her, closing the six foot gap down to two feet. He swallowed hard and wiped his forehead with his coat sleeve. Robin stared at him in shock.  
"Amon...?" Her eyes still teary. Amon looked down at the gun in his hand and threw it to the side. He stood up straight and stared at her, as he regained control of his breathing.  
"As I was trying to say to you before they showed up and interrupted me..." Amon began as Robin wiped the tears from her face and looked up at him.  
"...Robin...I don't want to hurt you. I know everything they have said about you is a lie. And... I'm sorry." He took another step closer to her. Robin stopped breathing heavily and tried to control herself. She closed her eyes for a moment but shot them back open when she felt Amon's gloved hand cup her face. Before she knew what was happening, she felt his lips connect with hers. Her eyes went wide, but she didn't pull away. Instead she pushed closer to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He put his arms around her small waist.  
"Amon..." She tried to break away, but just could bring herself to do it. She didn't want the moment to stop. She was safe now. She had Amon by her side and nothing was going to happen to her.  
"Amon...why...how...where...?" Robin asked as she continued to enjoy the moment.  
"It doesn't matter." Amon replied. Their embrace was interrupted when they heard foot steps running towards them.  
"Let's go." Amon kept his arm around robin's wait and lead her down a side alley away from everything that just happened. 


	13. Forever

Forever

Amon laid in black swim trucks on a large dark blue towel watching the sun set below the horizon. The sunset glistened off his ocean soaked six pack and reflected off his black sunglasses. He laid with his arms behind his head of soaking wet black hair, quite as a mouse, just enjoying the warm breeze coming from the ocean. A girl approached him. She had on a red string bikini and silver sunglasses with a large pink towel wrapped around her tiny waist. She walked across the hot white sand over to where Amon was laying and stood next to him on the left. "Well, now what?" She asked in a soft voice. Amon sat up and leaned on his hands, still looking out across the ocean. "I don't know." He replied, this being the first time in his life he's had relaxation time. The wind blew and rustled a near by palm tree. Some waves crashed up against the shore only inches from where Amon laid. The girl closed her eyes as the gentle ocean breeze blew back her golden-blond hair. "Amon? Do you think it's really over?" She asked and looked down at him. "Yeah. It's over." He replied.  
Amon sat completely up and the girl put her hand on his left shoulder. The sun was now almost completely gone. The only light was coming from a few windows at their exceptionally large beach house only about 10 feet behind them. Amon put his right hand over her's. "It's beautiful." She replied looking out across the now almost darkened ocean. "Not as beautiful as what I'm seeing." Amon said playfully as the girl looked down at him and saw he was looking up at her over his sunglasses. "Amon." She giggled. "Yes Robin?" He asked as he pulled her onto of him. Robin laughed as the pink towel was removed from her wait and wrapped around both their bodies.  
They rolled around atop Amon's towel, lips locked. A few laughs and giggles managed to escape as bathing suits were slowly removed and tossed aside.  
Only a few feet behind the couple was a green beach bag. Inside this bag, was brown padded envelope that was torn open at one end. Inside this envelope were five black and white photographs that were stills taken from a satellite. Three of the photos were close-ups of three dead people; two girls and one boy; lying on the ground. The next photo was an ariel shot of the man who killed the hunters and the three hunters lying dead on the ground. The final photo was of the man running away from the scene with his arm around a girl. Along with the photographs, was a short letter hand written.  
'Enclosed are the five photos that I was able to steal from Solomon's satellite database. The video footage from the satellites has been deleted and destroyed completely and the only evidence are these five photos. Do with them as you wish. Your names have been deleted from all records and files. You have a new start on life. Goodbye and good luck. Michael. PS. Nagira and I say congratulations and good luck with your marriage and new lives'  
Laughter was heard again as the two continued to have fun on the blue towel, under the pink towel on the white sands under the starry skies of their private Californian beach home. 


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue

Back in Japan, Robin Sena and Amon were both presumed dead. Killed in the hunt was all Solomon could figure. A funeral was held in Italy for Robin, hosted by a depressed and teary eyed Kat, Val and Mikey, with some 20,000 fans who all came to pay their last respects to their fallen superstar. Julliano died shortly after the news of his granddaughter's death due to a broken heart. This was the second child he lost to Solomon. 'Father Julliano is now reunited with his daughter Maria and granddaughter Robin in God's place.' Sister Mary-Elizabeth told reporters shortly after his death.  
Amon's half brother Nagira, with the help of Michael Lee, held a small funeral and ceremony in the memory of both Amon and Robin, the same date as the one held in Italy.  
When Miho Karasuma, Yurika Dojima and Haruto Sakaki were found shot to death on Main street the following morning, Solomon could not explain why or how they died. Michael Lee was informed of the three's untimely death before hand was he was able to delete and destroy all evidence of what happened that night. Mr. Dojima, Yurika's father, attempted to sue Solomon for his daughter's untimely death, but was silenced by an unknown event.  
Solomon no longer cared about his 'Project Robin' and soon after three of his best hunters were found mysteriously dead on Main street, he closed down the STN-J and all other branches of witch hunting and now works sole out of his main headquarters.  
Chit Kosaka, unfortunately, had to be left in the dark about the deaths of the three hunters and the disappearances of Amon and Robin.  
Nagira married his assistant/secretary Hanamura 13 months after the events at the STN-J.  
Michael Lee was released from the STN-J and is now working as Nagira's partner in Nagira's law ferm out of Kyoto, Japan. Nagira and Michael are the only two that know what happened that night, besides Amon and Robin, or so they thought.  
Amon and Robin fled to United States of America, it being the last place they felt anyone would look for them. Three weeks after arriving, they received a package with about $3.5 million, five photographs and a short letter. They were married a week later and now live happily together, expecting their second child sometime next summer. Both living under a different last name, still unknown at this time, Amon works as a state police officer and Robin is a stay at home house wife who devotes herself to researching the country of Japan and the local events that happen.

As for me, well I'm the only other person besides Nagira, Michael, Amon and Robin who knows what happened that night in Toyko, Japan. No I'm not an ex-hunter of the STN-J. And I'm not a fan of the Italian superstar 'Robbie Ro'. I guess you could say I'm just a small person in the skem of things. I have my way of getting sources. Daddy's little girl was left with a big check once he died. I mean, come on. Did Robin really think I was going to let her steal my man and get away with it? If Amon and the other hunters didn't show up that night, I was gonna be the one to take little miss witch's life. I mean give me a break. I let her live in my apartment, eat my food, and how does she repay me. She steals my man! Well, I can't just let this go on any longer now can I? So remember my name Because one day, this little book will be famous. Of course you wont be reading it until after you see this title in all international newspapers.  
"Touko Masaki Kills Japanese-Italian Run-A-Way Witch!"

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
